The present invention is directed to a circuit for operating a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp. More particularly, the circuit is for automotive lamp applications.
HID lamps may have a boost circuit that provides additional energy during lamp starting. The purpose of the boost circuit is to take the lamp through a transition from glow to arc after firing the igniter.